The Bump
by 4everalways
Summary: From "Most Likely To Succeed" to "Mommy".
1. My Reaction to a Positive Pregnancy Test

I was walking down the boring Degrassi hallway. My mind had wondered off, something it rarely does, and I lost touch of the conversation going on between my two best friends, Alli and Jenna. When I started staring at the tiles, I started thinking about colors. When my mind drifted back to the tiles, I started thinking about a mosaic tile game I had played about a week before. It was a boring game, but the art looked interesting at the end. I ended thinking about what my mom wanted for her birthday, which was a kaleidoscopic lamp which had to be made from mosaic tiles, and...

"Right Clare?" Alli asked right into my left ear.

I looked at her with a blank expression, since I had just basically bored myself.

"What?" I asked.

"We were talking about the prom and the rumor that it might be a zombie prom. Don't think you it would suck if it was a zombie prom?" Jenna asked.

I thought about what it would be like to have a zombie prom... gory makeup, green and black streamer, when I looked through the many windows in the hall and caught a glimpse of the most amazing person in my life - Elijah Goldsworthy. He was with Dave, moving desks for Ms. Dawes. I think he might of seen me out of the corner of his eye, but he was in the middle of lifting a desk.

"I can think of one person who would enjoy it," I said with a smile on my face.

"Right," Alli said, looking through the same window.

"Goth boy," Jenna said.

I shook my head. Every time someone said goth, I always thought of a tall guy in all black, a cape, spiked bracelets and thick black eyeliner in their eyes, and aside from the all black, that was no where near Eli.

"I don't think he is technically goth," I said.

"Whatever, I got to go to science class to see about an extension, bye," Alli said before racing off.

"Oh, stay here, I need to ask Becky a question," Jenna said before running to long haired saint.

I looked at the ceilings, looked at the lockers, just waiting for Jenna to finish, but soon, she ran into another classroom with Becky, so I just started walking to the front doors.

I hadn't even taken two steps before I felt a vibration in my back pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw the the phone number was an unrecognized number. Usually I wouldn't answer, but I felt I should this time, though I didn't know why.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Is this Clare Edwards?" a lady asked on the other side. She sounded older, but still young, and very spoke very professionally.

"Yes this is, can I help you?" I asked.

"Hi, this is Taylor from Dr. John's Family Practice, I have your blood work results," she said.

I almost forgot.

Almost a month ago, I was getting dizzy, light headed, short of breath, and my chest was fluttering, so Glen took me to the hospital emergency room, and after doing blood work, they found out I had low potassium which was affecting my hearts beating. When I want to my doctor's, they did more blood work.

"Oh, good, how are my potassium levels?" I asked. It had been hard... I wasn't allowed to have caffeine or chocolate, since my heart was already weak from low potassium.

"Your potassium levels are totally back to normal," Taylor said.

"Awesome, so everything can back to normal, and I can go back to caffeine?" I asked.

"Well... um..." she said.

"Oh, I still can't drink caffeine?" I asked.

"Well it would be best if you didn't, because... your blood work showed something else," Taylor said.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Clare, um, may I ask where you are?" Taylor asked.

"Sure, um, I'm at school," I said.

"Okay, um, are you alone?" Taylor asked.

I felt another flutter in my chest, but not like a month ago. I knew she was going to tell me something bad.

"Yes, i-is it bad?" I asked.

"It says here that your 17 years old, so anything that I tell you, I will not tell your mom or dad or step-dad, and I will not repeat anything you say back to them. Your the only person who will know the full results of the test," Taylor said.

"What is it, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Clare, according to the blood test, you are pregnant," she said.

My breathing stopped. My eyes shot open. The fluttering in my chest changed into heaviness, like a boulder.

"Are you crazy? I'm not pregnant!" I said, a little to loudly then I planned.

"Who do you think I am?" I asked.

"I think that you are a beautiful teenage girl, and..." she started before I cut her off.

"I don't need your pitty. I have nothing to pitty because I am not pregnant. There is no way!" I said.

"I am not some whore," I said.

"I am not saying that Clare, I am just telling you the results of the test," she replied.

"Well they are wrong!" I shouted.

There was a quick pause.

"No they aren't sweetie. Your pregnant," she said.

"You are out of your mind," I said before hanging up quickly.

I stood there frozen. My mind was numb. I couldn't think clearly. I was confused as to why my tests would come back the way they did. I knew I couldn't be pregnant. Everytime me and Eli had sex, we always used condoms.

It took a while but soon I was analyzing every moment of our sex life. I thought and thought and thought.

Then I did remember one time we didn't use condoms. I was on my menstrual period when it happened. It was in the shower, but he didn't release himself inside me, he pulled out and I used my hand to help him finish. I wanted to say that I knew that I couldn't be pregnant, but there was a part inside me that was holding me back just enough.

When I thought about it some more, I realized that the only way I can be certain that it's true. I could be sure that nothing hapenned to my urine, and be CERTAIN they aren't someone else's test that got messed up.

I rushed out the school. It didn't hit me until I was buying my pregnancy test that I realized I was suppost to stay after school to meet with Eli.

I whipped around to pull my phone out of my back pocket and quickly dialed Eli's number.

I listened as it slowly rang.

"Hi," Eli said on the other side of the line.

"I forgot, I'm sorry," I said.

Eli sighed.

"It's fine," he said.

"Eli, I am really sorry," I said, realizing my voice was shaking.

There was a pause, and soon I felt sick to my stomach.

"Are you crying?" Eli asked.

"No," I said.

There was another pause.

"Oh, sorry," Eli said.

Yet another pause...

"Are you mad at me?" I asked.

"No, just dissapointed," he said.

I picked up my bags from the counter and walked out.

"I'm sorry for being so dissapointing," I said.

"What happened, how did you forget?" Eli asked.

I looked at my arm what they had taken blood.

"I got my test results back," I said.

"No kidding, how were they?" Eli said.

My eyes shot open again and I stopped breathing. I didn't know what to tell him. Finally I took a deep breath.

"Fine," I said.

"Good," he said.

"Maybe we can hang out later tonight," Eli said.

I smiled as my mind wondered to dirty thoughts, hoping that hang out didn't just mean hang out.

"Sounds fun," I said.

"Alright, well I'll bring some Olive Garden to your house and we can hang out some more afterwards, I'll be there around eight," he said, with a touch of seduction in his voice.

I bit my bottom lip.

"See you then," I said.

I finished walking home.

**Half an Hour Later**

I was now standing over my bathroom sinking, looking at the two pregnancy tests I had just taken.

I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think.

I picked up my phone, looked under my catalog and hit the second phone number down.

"Hello, Dr. John's Family Practice, this is Taylor, how may I help you?" A voice said.

"Um, hi Taylor, this is, uh, Clare, f-from earlier. I, um, w-wanted to say... I-i'm sorry," I said.

There was pause on the other side of the line.

"It's okay, Clare," she said in an understanding voice.

"Thank you," I said as another tear ran down my cheek.

"Sure thing Clare. If you need any help from us, call us anytime, but you'll need to make an appointment with an OBGYN," she said.

"N-n-no, I know," I said.

"Alright, good luck to you Clare," Taylor said.

"Thanks," I said.

I stayed on the line until I heard a beep, signaling that the call had ended.

I turned back around, my stomach fell to my feet... again.

...

I'm going to be a mommy.


	2. My Way to Tell Eli I'm Pregnant

I stood in front of the mirror, checking my makeup. I was originally planning on a beautiful romantic evening, but I knew that tonight was the night I had to tell Eli that I'm pregnant, and I knew that could end up being a mood killer.

Instead of my sexy red dress I planned on wearing, I slipped on some black dress pants and a blouse.

As I checked my crease, I heard to door bell ring. I looked at myself one last time.

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could, where there were many candles lit up for the ambiance.

I opened the door quickly, trying not to look how I was feeling.

"Hi," I giggled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his temple as he kissed my neck.

I pulled back and let him into the house.

Eli looked around at all the candle with a smirk on his face, as usual.

"I've been waiting for you," I said, as I held his hand and pulled him towards the table.

Eli came up behind me and wrapped his arms behind my waist with the Olive Garden boxes in front of me. He kissed my hair and dug his head into my neck.

"I wonder why that could be," he said sarcastically.

I hate to say it, but I really didn't want to have sex tonight. At least, not before I told Eli.

I grabbed the boxes from Eli's hands and turned my head towards him.

"Let's eat," I said.

He quickly kissed me on the lips before finally letting go of me.

I sat the hot boxes on the table as I felt my stomach rumble.

**One Hour Later**

Eli was sitting right next to me as we finished eating. He was holding my hand and I smiled back at him.

"So you've seem pretty excited about tonight," he said before kissing my hand.

"Something special planned?" he asked.

I froze for a micro-second. I didn't want Eli to see me freak out, but I just couldn't tell if this was the moment or not. I was hoping to tell him a little later, but when I thought about it, I realized that if I didn't tell him now, I probably never would.

Finally I could look him the eye, but he looked more worried than I was.

"I need to get something," I said.

I excused myself from the table and practically ran up the stairs as much as I could. I just wanted to get it over. I ran into the restroom and picked up the pregnancy test box which had my pregnancy tests in them. Thank God Jake, mom and Glen were not home, because they would have killed me if they saw this.

I hit it under my shirt and tucked it into the waist of my pants. I looked in the mirror to see if I hid them the best I could.

Of course of all moments, this is when I a hear a knocking.

"Clare, are you okay?" Eli asked.

I opened the door as fast as I could, which obviously startled him.

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?" I asked, giggling.

"Just making sure, you kind of ran off really fast," Eli said.

When I looked into his eyes, I knew it was the moment.

"There's something I need to tell you," I said.

I walked down the steps as Eli closely followed me down. I turned and sat on the big sofa on the middle cushion, and dug my head into my hands, stressed over worrying about how he would react.

"Clare what's wrong? It looks like your going to cry," he said.

When Eli said that, the waterworks came. I didn't mean for it to happen, but I knew that I had to stop trying to be strong for him and more concerned about how he would react and more concerned on how I felt.

"Clare, what happened? Come here, shh," he said as he picked me up and sat me in his lap.

I curled into his chest and thought long and hard about how I was going to tell him.

"Eli, your my everything," I said.

"I've given you my everything and I love you more than anything," I said.

I sat up straighter so that I could look him right in the eyes.

"You're the love of my life and someone I can see myself marrying," I said.

"But, from this moment on, your more than that. You mean more to me than you ever have," I said.

Eli didn't seem concerned anymore, just confused.

"Why is that?" he asked.

I lifted my shirt up and pulled the box out from underneath my shirt.

"Because your also going to be a daddy," I said.

When Eli read the box his eyes shot open. He looked at me with his wide, bright green eyes.

"Really?" he asked.

"But we were safe?" he said, his eyes glued to the box.

"Except for once," I reminded him.

"When?" he asked.

"That one time I was on my period," I said softly, trying to hint him to when.

Eli closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

"Oh," he said.

After a long pause of silence, Eli finally spoke up.

"You actually _took _the test," Eli asked.

"Yeah, I actually ended up getting three done," I said.

"Well, the first one wasn't really test," I said quieter.

Eli looked at me with even more confusion.

"What do you mean?" Eli asked.

I took a moment to gather my thoughts.

"When I got my potassium levels done, I found out that I was pregnant, but I didn't believe her the first time... or the second," I said.

Eli nodded his head.

"So who knows?" Eli asked.

"You, Dr. John, and nurse Taylor," I said.

Eli looked like he was going to turn green.

"They aren't going to tell your mom, are they?" he asked.

"No, by law they can't tell them about my sexual health, even if they are my parents and I am a minor," I said.

Eli nodded his head again.

"Right, your now a pregnant minor," he said.

"You're a minor too, if I'm pregnant, your pregnant," I said.

"I may be pregnant too, but I'm not a minor any more," he said.

When I remember he was now 18 and not 17, I felt like an idiot.

"Right," I said. I collapsed on his chest. I felt like an idiot again when I realized that he was going away to college.

A vision of me sharing my room with a baby while Eli was in New York at a coffee shop killed me.

My eyes filled with tears when it hit me.

"How are we going to raise a baby if I'm way over here and you're at NYU?!" I sobbed.

Eli's grip on me got tighter, something I knew he did when he wanted me to calm down, but just couldn't say it.

"I guess I have to stay back," he said.

I thought about how hard he worked on it and how much he wanted to go to NYU, and of all the job opportunities that would open up once he graduated.

"I can't ask you to do that," I said.

A moment of silence washed over us, the only sound was of each other's breathing and my crying.

He leaned his against mine and starting speaking in a much calmer, soothing voice.

"You know what, we'll worry about that later. We just found out. Let's just take it easy and relax tonight," he said.

I looked up at him with my hand on his chest.

"Will you stay all night with me?" I asked.

There was nothing I wanted more than to just be with him tonight.

"What about your family?" he asked.

"Screw them, I don't care, you make me happy, I want you stay," I said as I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and neck and tug my head into the other side of his neck.

He held me into a tight hug.

"I'll stay," he said.

He snaked his arm under my legs and carried me bridal style up the stairs.

As soon as I hit the sheets, I was out. I woke up a few times during the night while he went to bathroom, but feeling his warm skin against mine made me feel like even though we were going through what we going through, that I was the luckiest girl alive.


	3. My Belly: Week 9

My mind was lost in thought this morning. I was way to tired and shocked, so I knew I wouldn't be able to really focus at school, but I couldn't tell my mom that I can't go, because then she would ask why, and I would break into tears. Deciding I would rather just suck it up, I pulled my cutest skinny jeans out of the dresser and dressed down to my underwear.

As I pulled my jeans up, I realized something was wrong. I looked down and saw... thunder thighs. I pushed and squeezed and pulled, only to leave me praying that my jeans wouldn't explode. I had no idea how I could even gain weight that fast. Since I had them on anyways, I figured I might as well wear them, so next I pulled up out my button up top and a tank top. I put the tank top on just fine, but it was harder than a struggle to button my shirt up. Finally, I just gave up and let the shirt just hang there. It wasn't going to button up anyways.

I walked into the bathroom to check continue getting ready, and I took a peek into the full length mirror. The clothes seemed to fit me fine, but I knew that they were a thread away from explosion. I looked at my body up and down, and when I thought about it, I smiled. After all, I had an excuse to be gaining a few pounds... although very few knew that excuse.

Finally I just got my bag and left for school.

**After School**

I quickly rushed into the store, just hoping to get in and out. The first thing I did was look for a associate. I had been here many times, but I was shopping in the juniors. I walked up to a older blonde haired lady.

"Do you know where the maternity clothes are?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's on the opposite side of the wall, in the middle," she said.

I thanked her and headed over to the maternity clothes.

I looked at the big selection of maternity bra's. There were so many, and I just wanted to big one and leave. My current bra was killing me, and I swear to God, I would hapily change my bra in broad daylight in the front seat of the car. Hapily.

Finally I just picked up a black bra that was a couple size's up. I didn't bother trying it on. Even if it was way too big, I would happily wear it. I was getting bigger and bigger anyways.

I uncomfortably took my bra to the cashier to pay, and headed straigh out. Like I said, I happily changed bra's in the front seat of my car (which no one saw) and went home. Luckily is was just a little bit too big.

When I got home, I got a call from Eli, and I answered immediatly.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Eli asked.

"Huge," I admitted.

"You aren't that far along," Eli said.

"Apparently that doesn't matter," I said, looking at my body in my mirror.

"Well I think you look beautiful," Eli said.

I scoffed, mostly because I didn't believe.

"Thanks," I said anyways.

"So where were you after school?" Eli asked.

"I just went to the store and bought lingre. I just wanted to get home, but I still don't feel better," I said.

"Lingre?" Eli asked.

I blushed. Of course that would be the first thing that he would catch.

"No, not really, just a bra," I giggled.

"Well I think maybe some moddeling might make you feel better," Eli said, with a hinge of jokingness in his voice.

"Haha, I'm not moddeling my bra for you," I said.

"Well you can still come over if you want," Eli said, with sincerness in his voice.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course, yours always welcome here," Eli said.

I smiled.

"Sure, I'll be over after diner," I said.

"Awesome," Eli said automatically, then hung up.

During diner though, I got bored, so I pulled my phone out.

_Clare: Hi Eli! I want to talk to you._

_Eli: Where are you, my beautiful muse?_

_Clare: I am at home and I want to leave. I want some fun.  
_

_Eli: Clare, I think your just a magnet for fun._

Just then I got an idea.

_Clare: Go to your computer and turn the camera on, let's chat with video..._

**A Few Minutes Later**

Before I knew it, I was on my bed with my laptop. My jeans and panties were left on the floor, and my shirt was pulled up. My middle finger rested on my clit. Eli wasn't totally naked, but good enough.

"What if I show you something?" I asked.

"You amaze me more and more with each passing second," Eli said.

"Do you like our chat?" I asked.

"You've... opened up new ways of communication on the internet," Eli said.

I rubbed myself harder and harder.

"You make me so horny, I can't retain myself," Eli moaned.

"You want to see me..." I said, as I hinted to my pussy.

"Yes, please," Eli said.

I smiled, and continued to play with my clit, until I finally came, squirting my juices.

As soon as I finished, I clicked back onto regular chat.

_Clare: Did you like it?_

_Eli: Yeah! I cummed everytime you moaned._

_Clare: You still free tonight?_

_Eli: Yeah! Always free for you._

_Clare: I'll head over now. I've got something good ;)_

_Eli: You should.  
_

_Clare: Wait for me!_

I logged off.

**Later This Evening... At Eli's House**

I slipped in through the front door, and no one was there. I walked up the stairs.

"Eli?" I called out as I heard the shower go off.

"Go ahead to the bedroom, I'll be there in a minute," he said.

I walked into the bedroom and stripped down to my new bra (which I tightened) and my cute black undies.

When Eli walked in, he was suprised to the least.

"Eli, will you be gentle with me?" I asked.

"Oh, like never before Clare..." Eli said.

"Let's do it..." I said.

Before I knew it, I was scrawled out on Eli's bed.

Eli fastly stroked my arm and quickly moved to my thighs and my breast.

He took my nipples in his fingers, and tugged on my breast, and then massaged both of my breast. I clinches my eyes in pleasure, and soon he was pinching both of my nipples.

Eli moved his hand down down much further, and shoved his two finger into my as, slowly thrusting, and quickly, into my pussy.

Eli laid my flat on his bed, and pulled my legs up. He thrusted me from behind, going easy at first, but gradually getting harder, harder, and harder, making scream out in pleasure.

He slowed as he filled me up, cumming.

We fell asleep together, wrapped in each other's arms.

**The Next Morning**

Eli's arms were wrapped gently around my body when I woke up, but I felt sick to my stomach. When I looked to see if he was awake, he moved his head and looked me in the eye. We both smiled, and we shared a short but sweet kiss.

"How are you feeling?" Eli asked.

My body relaxed, because I was happy he asked.

"I feel really sick," I said.

"Want me to get something to eat?" he asked.

I smiled.

"I want cheese," I said.

"Cheese?" he chuckled.

"Yes, I have a craving," I said.

He chuckled some more.

"Well, your lucky my parent's are strangely obssessed with cheese from the Amish market," he said.

"Amish?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"It's this market they shop at," he said.

"What type of cheese do you want?" he asked.

I leaned into him and smiled.

"What kind of cheese do you have?" I asked.

"All kinds of soft cheeses," he said.

I knew that some soft cheeses were unsafe to eat during pregnancy though...

"Do you have Brie?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back," he said, and left to get some cheese.

I rested while he was gone, and fell asleep waiting.

"Clare, do you want your cheese?" Eli asked.

I turned and saw an embarrased Eli.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm really tired," I said.

"It's alright, I can understand," he said.

I held the plate of cheese, and remebered that I forgot to ask something.

"Is this pasteurized?" I asked.

"Uh... yeah. The package said 100% pasteurized," he said.

"Good, are you sure? I can't eat un-pateurized cheese," I said.

Eli laid back on the bed.

"Why not?" he asked.

"It's dangerous for the baby," I said.

Eli was tooken back.

"It is?" he asked.

"Yeah, it means that all the bacteria isn't killed," I said, chewing on a bit of cheese.

"I'm positive it's pasteruized," he said.

"Good," I said, smiling.

"So, I have a question," Eli said as he cuddeled up behind me.

"Yeah?" I said.

I saw something on the internet. What's a babymoon?" Eli asked.

I giggled.

"It's a vacation couples take after they find out they are having a baby," I said.

"Oh," Eli said while laying his head against my back.

"I bet it's expensive," he said.

"It doesn't have to be," I said.

"It would be nice," I admitted.

"Yes, it would," he agreed.

"I don't think my parents would ever let me go on a babymoon though," I said.

Eli chuckled.

"I know they wouldn't," Eli said.

My whole mood dropped though.

"Especially because they don't know I'm pregnant," I said, reminding myself.

Eli sat up.

"So when are you going to tell them?" Eli asked.

"I guess... soon," I said.

"Like, today?" he asked.

I looked up at him.

"Yeah, I... I guess so," I said.

* * *

**Next chapter, the truth comes out!**

**Now, I am asking my readers to play a bit of a baby name game! I need help naming the baby! Even I can't decide! So, here is a list of names, and I want you to pick out up to three names you like the most, and up to three names you like the least. It would be very helpful, and it let's you guys be more interactive with the story!**

**If it's a girl:**

**1. Sophia**

**2. Emma**

**3. Isabella**

**4. Olivia**

**5. Ava**

**6. Emily**

**7. Abigail**

**8. Mia**

**9. Madison**

**10. Elizabeth**

**If it's a boy:**

**1. Jacob**

**2. Mason**

**3. Ethan**

**4. Noah**

**5. William**

**6. Liam**

**7. Jayden**

**8. Michael**

**9. Alexander**

**10. Aiden**

**So thank you guys, and pick your favorite and least favorite names please, it would help a lot, and yes, I do know these are 2012's most popular baby names, but I will add other names too, and they won't all be the popular names.**


	4. How I Told My Family

I paced back and forth in my bedroom. I knew Jake was next store, but I just couldn't calm myself. Mom was out running chores, and I was planning on telling her when she got back, but I was getting more and more anxious.

"Clare, stop pacing! I can hear from in here!" Jake yelled.

"Shut up!" I screamed back. I didn't care how mean I came across, I was way to scared to hear him complaining about the damn floor boards.

"Whats your problem?" he yelled from his bedroom.

"Shut up!" I repeated, only louder.

I threw myself on my bed as even more tears streamed down my face. I couldn't take it anymore, I just couldn't. My stomach was turning and my nerves were through the roof. I was making myself sick.

I walked throughout the house to calm my nerves, but it only made it worst. As I walked around, the reality just hit me harder and harder that there was no room for this baby at this house, and that scared me more than anything.

When I came downstairs, I thought back throughout my life, from my earliest memory of being chased by my sister, to the big one's, like my 13th birthday, and when I got my braces off. From eating a whole cart of cherries while camping out on the floor watching TV, to when my mom watched my favorite movie with me, even though I knew she had no interest in it. I knew that I would my daughter or son to have as many wonderful memories as I do, in my house to raise her, but to do that, I would need to get support from my family.

Even though I was getting more and more confidence, I was still scared. I was still balling, but I knew I had to do it.

I pulled my phone out and dialed her number as quick as I could.

"Hey Clare, I'm going to be there soon, was there anything you want me to pick up?" mom said as soon as she answered. I could hear the sounds of her car and the door slam shut.

"Yeah, maybe some tea or some more crackers," I said through sobs.

"Oh, sweetie, are you feeling sick?" my mom asked.

I wiped the tears from my face.

"Yeah, every morning, for a while now," I managed to say.

There was pause on the line, and my heart skipped a beat.

"Why is that?" my mom asked, in a much more serious voice.

I sobbed some more, before I finally just said.

"Because I'm pregnant," I cried out.

"W-w-what do you mean?" she asked.

"You know what I mean," I said a little more silently.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"My blood results came back from my potassium tests, and I took my pregnancy test," I said.

"They never said anything about you being pregnant!" she said.

"Mom, they can't tell you by law," I said.

"What, why not?! I'm your mom!" she said.

"Because it's _my _business, and it should be in my control when I tell you, because I don't know how terrible it would be if they told you before they told me or before I was ready to tell you," I said, crying harder at the end.

"Clare, how pregnant are you?" she asked.

"I'm not sure, but I've only known for a few days," I admitted.

"Okay," she said. I could tell she was taking a moment to gather her thoughts.

"Okay. Everything is going to be fine. I have a couple of things to get before I can come home, but I will get home as soon as I can. Stop crying and I love you!" she said.

I felt my whole bottom lip tremble.

"Really?" I asked.

"Of course," she said.

"Okay, just hurry home," I said.

"I will sweetie, I'll see you in about a half hour, hopefully less," she said.

"Okay, mom, I love you," I said.

"See you when I get home," she said, before hanging up.

I sat on the couch and thought about the conversation. She sounded strangely... calm?

I knew the next step was calling my dad.

I pulled my phone out and called him.

When I told him he was quiet.

"I didn't even know you were having sex," he said, quietly.

"Well... yeah," I said.

"Did you tell your mother?" he asked.

"Yes, I just told her," I said.

"How did she handle it?" he asked.

"Surprisingly well," I said.

"Okay, well is there anything that I can do?" he asked.

"Yeah, be a dad for _once _after the divorce," I said.

There was another pause on the line.

"Clare, you know I try," he said.

"No you don't. You avoid me, and then blame it on your girlfriend and her kids. If you cared about _her _kids so much, then why don't you care about yours?" I almost shouted.

Yet another pause.

"You know how difficult it has been," he said.

"Your just making up excuses!" I said.

A flood of disappointment overwhelmed me.

"And your never going to change," I said.

"I can handle you doing it to me, but I'll be damned if your going to do this to my baby," I said before hanging up on him.

I sat and waited for mom to get home, and almost fell asleep on the couch. She walked in just as I was starting to really doze off.

"Clare?" she called out.

"Here mom," I said, getting off the couch.

My mom walked up to me and pushed my bangs out-of-the-way.

"Are you feeling okay?" my mom asked.

After a moment's hesitation, I finally just shook my head no.

"I told dad... and he's just going to let me down like always and I'm just really scared," I said as I went into my mom for a hug.

She hugged me back and we both cried for a while. Finally she pulled back.

"I already told Glen, did you tell Jake?" my mom asked.

"No," I told her.

"Alright, well I think we should tell him tonight, and we can have your favorite dish, sticky chicken wings," my mom said.

"Mom, how are you so happy about this?" I finally snapped.

She grabbed my hands.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked.

"I'm your 17-year-old daughter and you just found out I'm pregnant!" I almost yelled.

My mom just looked at me for a second before dragging me onto the couch.

"Clare... your sister went through some big, sexual things at a young age. After she left, me and your dad got divorced, and I saw how hugely it affected you, and I lost the only life I had ever known, and your father hurt me really bad. Then, I got re-married, something I never thought I would do. After that, I stopped expecting you to go down the straight and narrow path. After I found your condoms... I had to come to terms with that," she said.

My face stung, and I was sure that my face was red.

"This was never in the plans, and I have no idea how were going to make room for the baby here," she said, while her eyes wandered around the room.

"But your still having a baby, and I can't wait for you to go through the things I was fortunate enough to go through with you, with your own son or daughter, and whatever it takes, were gonna make this work," she said.

"Really?" I said.

"Absolutely," my mom said with a smile on her face.

I laid my head on her shoulder as she let me cry.

That night, my dad surprised me by showing up for dinner, and me, my mom, my dad and my stepdad all ate dinner together, just so that all of them could prove their support for me and my baby.


	5. My Belly: Week 9 Pt 2

Me and Eli sat around my dining room table, looking at different brochures.

"I still can't believe your parents agreed to letting us go on a babymoon," Eli said again.

"They want me to be able to relieve my stress of being in the second trimester," I said, quoting my mother. She said that she knew how much stress a person could go through when in there first trimester, and she knew it would be harder since I was only in high school.

"What's the different trimesters?" Eli asked.

"There is three trimesters, and each trimester has three months," I said.

"So, when do they want us to go on the babymoon?" he asked.

"In four, maybe five months I guess," I said.

"Wow, this is all still happening so fast," he said.

"Tell me about it," I sighed.

I watched as Eli looked over all the brochures. I giggled.

"What?" Eli asked.

"Nothing," I said, getting up.

I walked to the closet and pulled out a camera.

"Take my picture!" I said.

"Take your picture?" he asked.

"Of my belly!" I said.

I turned it on and flipped through some old pictures. Eli walked up behind me while I looked through the pictures.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my ear.

"Alright, stand against the wall," he said while taking the camera out of my hands.

He walked back and held the camera up, ready to take a picture.

I stood up against the wall and pulled my shirt up over my belly. I turned to the side.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yep," I said.

I waited, and I heard a click.

"Got it," Eli said with a smile.

He turned the camera and let me see the picture.

"I'm doing this every week," I said.

"Well make sure you sent me the pictures," Eli said.

A twinge of sadness hit me.

"Let's not worry about that now," I said.

"Your right, what next?" he said, hugging me.

I looked around, trying to think of something to do.

"Let's look at old wives tales," I said.

I ran back to the table and opened up the laptop that was sitting on there. I looked for old wives tales, and finally found a few.

"Let's do the ring thing," he said.

"Alright, I'll go get a necklace," I said.

I hurried upstairs and got my favorite pendant. It was my grandma's, who passed away.

I rushed back downstairs and gave it to Eli.

"Okay, you have to hold it over my head," I said.

I sat on the chair while Eli got up and dangeled the necklace above my head.

"How is it swinging?" I asked.

"Back and forth," he said.

"Okay, it says that it's a boy," I said with a smile, looking at the computer screen.

"Alright, I want to do another one. Go get a key," I said.

"Here, you can use mine," he said, with a hint of confussion.

"Set it on the table," I said.

I clossed my eyes before I could see the key. When I finally heard it drop on the table, I reached over onto the table trying to find it. Eli eventually grabbed my wrist and let me twoard the key, which made me giggle. I felt it in my hand and picked it up. I opened my eyes as it dangeled right in front of me. I smiled.

I looked into Eli's eyes.

"That means its a girl," I said.

Eli smiled back at me and began rubbing my shoulders.

"Great," he said.

"What else is on there?" Eli asked, looking at the screen.

My cheeks flushed red. I looked back at the screen, but I already knew what was next.

"It's about... boob size," I said.

"Boob size?" Eli asked, confused.

"Yeah..." I said uncomfortably, but trying to make it seem like it was no big deal.

"If one boob is bigger then the other, it tells whether it's a boy or girl," I said.

"Bigger then the other?" Eli asked.

Eli ran his hand down my side and kissed my neck.

"That's impossible, yours are perfect," Eli said.

I giggled, half because it's something I do when I am getting turned on, and half because he was tickling me by kissing my neck.

"That's funny, but according to this, it also says that we are having a girl," I said.

"How can you tell anyways?" Eli asked, still having his hands on my sides, and his lips were now glued to my ear.

"Because I know what my boobs look like?" I said. I hated when people asked me stupid questions.

"So do I, but I couldn't tell if one was bigger," he said.

"Well you don't pay as much attention to them as I do," I said.

"That's where your wrong again. You might be suprised..." his voice trailed off as he tried to pull me out of the chair. I glided myself out of the chair, taking care to make sure my back stayed pressed against this chest. Eli pressed himself into me, closing the gap between us. He held me as tightly as he possibly could and continued kissing me. His hand ran under my shirt.

He moved both his hand under my shirt and slid them upmy abdomen and played with the bottom of my bra.

"You can if you want," I whispered.

Eli promptly brought his hand onto my breasts, and his warm hands felt wonderful against my skin.

"I don't feel a difference," he joked.

He began kneading them and playing with them, pushing my bra up and out of the way. Meanwhile, I was on the borderline of giving Eli a lap dance. The more he played with me, the bigger a tension there was between my legs, and I wanted to feel Eli down there so much more.

"Do you want too...?" Eli asked.

I turned my head and looked him in the eye.

"My parents will be here any minute," I said.

"It can be quick," Eli said, amusingly quickly.

I knew that I wanted him so bad, and that there was no way I could come down from this little high I was on, so instead of responding I simply crashed my lips into his and turned to face him totally.

I pulled every piece of clothing he was wearing off of his body, but he didn't do the same for me. I knew it was because it liked it when I still had my clothes on, just off to the side. It was because it made it seem dirtier, like we _had _to have sex now and that we werent going to wait for it, which in this case, was true.

I pulled Eli on top of me onto the kitchen table. I placed the laptops onto the kitchen chair and kissed Eli with lots of passion again. Eli quickly grabbed on of my legs and pulled it straight up and over his shoulder. I placed my head on my hand to keep myself stable.

Eli wasted no time pushing himself into me, his long, long thick cock as hard as it could be. He always go this excited about having sex, but I think the fact that we were living out probably one of his fantasies... dirty sex because we couldn't take it any longer... was more than enough for him to get going. Eli thrusted me as hard and fast as he could, taking caution not to hurt me though.

He would pull himself all the way out, and thrust himself back in, knowing how crazy it drove me. I whimpered and moaned, my breast jumping everytime he brought himself totally inside me. It was killing me.

"Clare, I'm going to cum," Eli said.

"So cum all over me," I unexpectidly said. I didn't even know where that came from, but without missing a beat, he pulled himself out of me, and began stroking his dick, until a sweet white fluid came squirting out, covering my pussy and my stomach. I was already pregnant, so he didn't have to worry about getting cum in me, but I just loved being covered in it. I know it's weird, but me and him are just dirty people I guess.

I looked at the clock above us as soon as he finished.

"Maybe we can go again," I said, panting.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure," I said.

Eli, without saying another word, went right back to how we was doing before, methodically thrusting, going hard enough to make my own body bounce.

Again, he called out how close he was. I just wanted him so bad.

"Cum, cum in my pussy," I yelled out. Something that we both heard a little more often.

Eli released his last bit into me, and we both scrambeled to get our clothes on before we could get back home...

* * *

**OK, so the remaining names from a couple chapter back, including some newly suggest name are as followed...**

**For girl:**

**1**. **Sophia (which people really liked!)**

**2. Emma**

**3. Isabella**

**4. Olivia**

**5. Ava**

**6. Emily**

**7. Abigail**

**8. Madison**

**9. Elizabeth (Which people also really liked)**

**10. Olivia Ava (suggested by adamtorresrules8)**

**And for boys...**

**1. Jacob**

**2. Ethan (People liked this name)**

**3. Noah (A liked name)**

**4. Liam**

**5. Jayden (liked as well)**

**6. Michael**

**7. Alexander**

**8. Ethan Adam (suggested by adamtorresrules8)**

**Also, I am so sorry I haven't been able to upload more. I have so much going on with school, its so stressful. Thanks for reading though.**


	6. My Belly: Week 9 Pt 3

I was miserably sitting in the bathroom again.

After Eli and mine's dirty fifteen minutes in heaven, my parents came home and asked if he wanted to stay for diner. While my family gathered around to eat, me and Eli kept looking each other straight in the eye, trying not to either cringe or burst out laughing, knowing that we just had sex on the table that my mom was sitting her delicious spaghetti on. As funny as that was, I had to get up four times in that one hour period. I hated this, I really did.

I finished my business, and walked back outside where Eli was leaning against the wall immediatly next to the bathroom door.

"Hey, sorry," I said.

"It's alright, as long as your okay," Eli said, immediatly grabbing my waist and pulling me in. I rested my head on his chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just annoyed," I said.

"It's normal, let's just head to bed," Eli said. He was obviously just as sleepy as I was.

I looked up at his beautiful green eyes.

"My mom said you could stay?" I asked.

"Mm-hmm," Eli said, nodding his head. He looked like I did, like he was about to fall over and just fall asleep right then and there.

I was shocked. The woman who didn't want me having sex with my boyfriend before (and whom also made that clear starting at a very young age), was now allowing my boyfriend to sleep with me?

"Really?" I asked.

"That's what I said," he chuckled.

"She says it wouldn't be a big deal, as long as I don't give you HPV," he joked.

I scrinched my eyebrows in confusion.

"You didn't tell her we were going to have sex... again... did you?" I asked.

"No, I think she means in general," he said.

I giggled and grabbed him by his collar.

"Let's go to sleep them," I said, then literatly dragged him into my room.

We both stripped down to our shirts and underpants, and Eli imediatly got into cuddle mood, hugging me by the waist, but just before I went to sleep, I downloaded a pregnancy app on my phone.

I swallowed a big lump in my throat as I watched the loading bar fill.

"It's unofficially offical," I said.

I turned to Eli and showed him the screen on my phone and when he looked up with his tired eyes, he smiled, and simply moved his hand onto my stomach.

I think Eli is really excited about this baby.

**_The Next Morning_**

Eli and I were in the doctor's office. After I had my check up, the doctor was suggesting prenatal vitamins.

"Can I get a sample first?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's actually a good idea," the doctor said.

"Some people can't exactly hold down there pills. If you can handle these, then get the whole bottle," he said.

"Thanks doctor," I said.

"I'll go get your sample," he said.

He left leaving me and Eli in the room.

Eli sat on the bed behind me, and I leaned on his shoulder.

"This is crazy," I said.

"Yeah, but it's still exciting," he said.

I looked up at him and smiled.

* * *

**Bad ending, I know.**

**So here are the names so far:**

**Girls:**

**1**. **Sophia  
**

**2. Emma**

**3. Isabella**

**4. Olivia**

**5. Ava**

**6. Emily (This was a liked name this week!)  
**

**7. Abigail**

**8. Madison**

**9. Elizabeth  
**

**10. Olivia Ava  
**

**11. Lori (Suggested by SilentWriter987)**

**Boys:**

**1. Jacob**

**2. Ethan (Very well liked so far)  
**

**3. Noah (Liked)  
**

**4. Liam**

**5. Jayden (Another good name)  
**

**6. Michael**

**7. Alexander (A well liked name)  
**

**8. Ethan Adam  
**

**9. Dalmazio (Suggested by NJCD)**

**Remember, you can say what names you want gone as well!**


	7. My Belly: Week 10

In the mirror, I saw crisscrossing blue veins all over my breasts, and my waistline? Almost gone. I got a little closer and saw that I had breakouts all over my face. I really hated the way I looked. I slowly pulled my shirt back down. This was great.

I was getting ready for school, but I didn't want to ruin my skin anymore. I washed my face like I normally do, then I pulled my makeup bag out, and used a very bare minimum, and I didn't use any skin makeup. I pulled out my sun screen and applied it all over myself. As I got dressed, I wondered when I would start wearing maternity clothes.

Before I left, I pulled my shirt up one more time, and focused one my belly and took a picture quickly.

I looked at the picture, and tried to hold back on my urge to puke. I looked in the mirror one last time, and I realised how much fatter I looked. I could just tell that today wasn't going to be good.

Mom drove me to school, and all I wanted was to go home, where I won't feel like my body was being stared at.

Mom pulled up and I slowly exited the car. When I got out and stood on the sidewalk, I saw Eli walking towards the school. I loved that man, but I was just not in a lovey-dovey mood.

"Hey, hows my beautiful girl?" Eli said as he hugged me from the side, finishing the statement with a kiss.

I didn't respond, I simply just kept walking.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eli asked.

"I don't feel good," I said.

"Do you need something to eat?" Eli asked.

"No, I'm too sick to eat," I said.

"Oh, anything I can do to help?" he asked.

"No," I hastily said.

"K..." Eli said, letting himself get dragged behind as I walked quickly into the school.

Once I got into the foyer, I slowed it down. I started to calm down, but I felt really guilty for the way I treated Eli. I was near tears when I looked down towards the ground and saw my boobs and my stomach. They looked so much bigger. I didn't look pregnant, but I felt uncomfortable. Not just emotionally or mentally, but also because my clothes were getting too tight. I was already wearing my new bra, and it still felt all wrong.

When I was still deep in thought, Eli came up behind me, unexpectedly.

"Hey, what is wrong?" Eli asked.

I could tell he was frustrated, as he should be. I was frustrated too.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Just, what's going on?" Eli asked.

"My body is disgusting, and all my clothes don't fit anymore!" I said in a quiet, hushed tone.

Eli chuckled.

"Just because your gaining a little weight because of the baby..." he said before I cut him off.

"It's not just that! I got blue veins all over my boobs, I go no waistline, and I got pimples everywhere!" I said.

"Because your pregnant," he said.

"That doesn't make your body disgusting, it makes it amazing," he said.

Amazing?

"How is it amazing?" I asked.

"Because... it's carrying a little baby, a human... that's amazing," he said.

All I really felt was, well, awful.

"I guess," I said.

Eli sighed. I could tell he was frustrated again.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"I just wish you could see things from my point of view," he said.

I knew he felt that way, it was just hard to see it his way.

* * *

I looked around at the slimy, nasty, gross cafeteria food and instantly was upset that I had forgotten to pack a lunch.

"Mmm, tater tots!" Alli said.

All I saw was potatoes covered in oil and grease.

We walked past the pizza, the jello and the chicken fingers before I really felt like I was going to puke.

We finally got to the salad bar, and I filled my tray up with stuff from there, and then some milk.

"On a health kick, are we?" the cafeteria woman asked.

I looked back at all the nasty greasy food that nearly made me throw up, and I wondered why she was making such a big deal about me eating healthy.

I would _never _let my baby eat this, so why should I?

* * *

I totally plopped down on the couch when I got home. I just wanted to go to sleep, but I had a _ton _of homework.

"Clare, we need to call the OBGYN," my mom called from the kitchen.

"Why?" Eli and I both asked.

"You need to schedule a couple of tests. A CVS and a NTS," she said.

"What are those?" Eli asked.

"It checks for a couple of things, like downe syndrome," she said.

"Alright. When do I have to have those done?" I asked.

"Soon," my mom replied with urgency in her voice.

"Alright, alright, I'll call," I said.

I went over to the home phone and called to make my appointments.

"We can do the CVS next week on Thursday, and the NTS test today, around 4:00 or 5:00, or we can do it tomorrow, whatever works best for you," the woman said over the phone.

I pulled the phone down to whisper to my mom.

"They said we can do the NTS test today around 4:00," I said.

"I can take her," Eli said quickly.

My mom smiled at him.

"Sure," she said, and got back up to continue cooking.

"Today will work," I said.

* * *

"Okay, so were just gonna have you lie back, I'm going to need you to unbutton your pants and slide them down to about mid thigh, and pull your shirt up so it's just under your chest," the doctor said.

I did as he said, while Eli curiously stared at the equipment.

I waited while the doctor got the equipment ready and I stared at Eli and at the ceiling, the walls, and the pictures.

"Alright, were ready to get started," he said. He squirted some cold blue gel on my belly and put the scanner on top of my stomach, and started moving it around.

It ws quiet for a while. The doctor didn't say much. I wasn't sure if it was because he was so focused on looking at the ultrasound, or if it was because he had bad news.

"Is everything okay?" Eli finally asked.

The doctor strangely seemed surprised.

"Yeah, right here is the baby," he said, pointing at the screen. The baby was still a blob, but it had a bit of shape and form too it.

I squeezed Eli's hand.

"So the babies okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," the doctor said.

"But I am seeing something else here that you should know about," the doctor said. He turned to look at me this time.

Oh god, what was wrong with my baby?!

"Is there anything wrong?" Eli asked.

"Is it me?" I asked.

"No, no!" the doctor said, trying to calm both of us down.

"There is nothing wrong," he said.

Me and Eli both sighed in relief.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

The doctor looked both of us in the eye, and took a deep breath.

"Your carrying twins," the doctor said.

Eli and mine's eyes popped out of our heads, and my jaw nearly fell off.

"Twins?" I asked.

"Twins," he said.

"Oh my god," Eli whispered.

* * *

When Eli and I came home, we found that mom, Glenn and Jake had gone out shopping, so we had some time to ourself. I was anxious to tell mom and Glenn that we were having twins, but I didn't want to tell them that over the phone.

I got my laptop out and went onto one of the many pregnancy and parenting sites I was subscribed too. I clicked on a link that led me too a baby morpher tool.

When I showed Eli, he really wanted me to try it. I uploaded a school picture of me and one of Eli.

I clicked for a boy first.

To be honest, the baby looked kind of creepy.

I went back and selected girl instead.

Again, the baby looked creepy, but what was worst was that the girl was tan with curly hair, but he eyebrows were peroxide blonde.

"Let's hope the babies don't look like that," Eli said.

"Indead," I said, and I close the laptop.

* * *

Eli and I were sitting on the couch and my parents finally came home.

"Hey Clare, how did it go?" my mom asked cheerfully as she sat the grocery bags on the table.

"Um..." was all I could manage to get out.

"What happened?" my mom asked. She sat on the chair next to me. She really looked concerned.

"We found out some big news," I said.

"Is anything wrong with the babies?" Jake asked.

Now even Glenn was staring at me, anticipating my answer.

"Theres nothing wrong with the baby," I said.

"Then what is it?" my mom asked.

I took a deep breath, just like my doctor did before he told me.

"I'm having twins," I said.

There was a moment of silence.

"No way," Jake said.

"Your having twins!" my mom excitedly.

"Well, you'll definitely have your hands full," Glenn said.

I looked back and smiled at Eli.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," I said.

Every chuckled.

* * *

I was laying in bed, reading a book. Eli was going to sleep in my bed again tonight.

Eli slid himself into bed behind me. He gripped my hips after brushing my hair back, and started nibbling on my ears. He spooned me, pushing himself further and further onto me.

On any other day, I would of happily grinded myself against him, but now, sex was far from my mind.

I grabbed his hand.

"Honey?" I asked.

"Mhm?" Eli hummed against my neck.

"I don't feel like it tonight," I said. My cheeks turned red. I felt embarrassed, even though I knew I shouldn't.

"That's okay, what do you feel like?" he asked.

I sighed.

"Sleeping," I said honestly.

Eli backed off.

"Okay..." he said.

"Whatever makes your comfortable," he said as I laid down on my back.

"Your the one carrying the twins," he said.

I looked up at him, and started laughing. I got up and rubbed my eyes.

"I can't believe were having twins," I said.

"I know," Eli said, hugging me around the waist.

I pulled the blanket off of me.

"I'm going to get my bag ready for working out tomorrow," I said, getting stuff together.

"Alright, are you going to the Degrassi workout area?" he asked.

"No, me and Alli are doing a video at her house tomorrow," I said.

As I put my yoga pants into my bag, I came to a realization.

"Alli doesn't even know I am pregnant," I said.

Eli seemed surprised.

"Are you going to tell her?" he asked.

I sighed.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"Let's start with just working out," I said.

* * *

**So?! What do you think about TWINS?! I am really sorry it seems like it takes days for me to write these chapters, and sometimes it does. I just want to get everything right.  
**

**Also, if you want to see those pictures Clare did, I have them!**

** baby-morpher/my-baby/1488754**

** baby-morpher/my-baby/1488759**

**Here are the names so far, and again, don't be afraid to say what names you really don't like, and what gender you want the babies to be!**

**Girls:**

**1**. **Sophia  
**

**2. Emma**

**3. Isabella**

**4. Olivia**

**5. Ava**

**6. Emily (It was pointed out to me that this name as Eli in it, as well as my... my Eli!)  
**

**7. Abigail**

**8. Madison**

**9. Elizabeth (This also has Eli in it :))  
**

**10. Olivia Ava  
**

**11. Lori  
**

**12. Hannah (Suggested by eliandclareinlove)**

**Boys:**

**1. Jacob**

**2. Ethan (I think this name is winning!)  
**

**3. Noah  
**

**4. Liam**

**5. Jayden  
**

**6. Michael**

**7. Alexander  
**

**8. Ethan Adam  
**

**9. Dalmazio**

**10. Elijah II (Suggested by eliandclareinlove)**

**11. Liam Alexander (Suggested by eliandclareinlove)**


	8. My Belly: Week 11

It sounded like a choir of bullfrogs when I opened my mouth. Even I was surprised at the sudden sound. Alli jabbed me in the rib with her elbow.

"Jeez, Clare! Could you burp any louder?!" she asked.

Thinking back on the past week, I answered honestly.

"Yes, I could," I said.

I pulled out my water and slowly drank from it. As we walked out of the gym, I saw a bright pink slip on the glass doors. As we got closer, I read in big black letter "PRENATAL YOGA!" I remembered what my doctor had said about prenatal yoga, and it sounded like there would be a lot of benefits. When we were close enough to read the times, I knew that I would be free during those times.

"I'll be right back, I forgot something," I said quickly, and turned around even faster, so that she wouldn't follow me.

I quickly ran up to the welcome desk and signed up. I was hoping the whole time that Alli wouldn't come up and hear me. As soon as I finished, I hurried out and found Alli sitting on the bench.

"That was quick, did you find whatever it was?" she asked, grabbing her bag and getting up.

I honestly felt so guilty for not telling Alli about my pregnancy, especially since I was having twins. I was sick of lying to people and making excuses, like I was ashamed of my children. I was sick of not telling the truth. I was ready to tell Alli, and Jenna and Adam, but I just didn't want to tell her here.

"Yeah, I found it," I said.

"Are you okay?" Alli asked.

I knew I probably looked like I was panicking and scared, so I knew Alli would ask that.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go," I said.

* * *

"I want to tell them, but I don't want to _tell _them, you know?" I asked Eli.

"Yeah, I guess I can understand," he said. He was busy with a art project.

"So what do I do?" I asked.

Eli sat everything down and thought about it.

"You could right them a letter," Eli suggested.

I smiled.

"Eli, your a genius," I said.

* * *

"So, I have everything planned out," I said.

I had twelve flowers. Half of them were pink and half of them were blue.

"With flower?" Eli asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to write the news on a card, and give Adam, Alli and Jenna two blue flower and two pink flowers each," I said.

"Why so many flowers?" Eli asked.

"Because were having twins, and we can have two boys, two girls, or a boy and a girl," I said.

Eli shook his head.

"Your reading into it too much," he said.

My heart starting beating harder and my eyes burned a little.

"You think it's a bad idea?" I asked.

"No, it's a great idea, but I don't think you need this many flowers.

"But were having twins!" I said.

"Why can't you just give them a blue and a pink?" Eli asked.

"Because then it seems like we know the gender of the babies, like we are definitely having one boy and one girl, and we don't know the genders, I'm not even showing yet!" I said.

Eli chuckled.

"Okay," he said.

"Do you think they'll like it?" I asked.

"I think their mind will be too preoccupied to think about how pretty the flowers are," he said, getting up from the couch.

* * *

I was nervously waiting by my locker for Alli, Adam and Jenna. It took a while, but they were finally rushing to into to the locker.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Jenna asked.

"Why did you have talk to us before class?" Adam asked.

"I didn't want to talk, I just wanted to give you these," I said, before handing them my bouquet of flowers.

"Hurry, you guys have to get to class," I said. They looked at me like they were crazy before rushing back to their classes.

* * *

I sat cheerfully in the cafeteria. I knew that by now, there was a good chance that they had read the notes, and I was excited to hear their reaction. I looked up and saw them in the food line, and waited anxiously for them to come over and talk. They all looked excited when they saw me.

"Your having twins?!" Adam asked almost immediately.

"Yeah, I just found a week ago," I said.

"I didn't even know you were having sex," Alli said.

I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know," I said.

"So, how far along are you?" Jenna asked.

"Almost three months," I said.

"Wow, this is exciting!" Alli said.

"Yeah, it's something," I said.

"So who else knows?" Adam asked.

"You guys, my parents and Eli," I said.

"Does Jake know?" Jenna asked.

"Yeah, he found out when me and my parents were talking about it one night," I said.

"What Bullfrog and Cece, do they know?" Adam asked.

To be honest, I really wasn't expecting that question.

"Who are they?" Jenna asked.

"Eli's parents," Adam said.

That's when all eyes were on me.

"Oh, well, I don't think they know," I said honestly.

"Well, he needs to tell them," Alli said.

"No, I know. He might of already told them," I said.

"Well you need to know for sure," Alli said.

I just nodded my head. There was a twinge of awkwardness.

"So twins?" Adam asked.

I smiled and nodded my head again.

"Yeah, twins," I said.

"When will you know the genders?" Adam asked.

"In a few months," I said.

"I would die!" Alli said.

"How can you wait that long?" Alli said.

"You get used to it, Alli," Jenna said.

"It's hard, but who knows?" I said.

"What are you thinking of naming them?" Jenna said.

"If their boys, we are thinking Ethan and either Noah, Jayden or Jasper, and if their both girls, were thinking Sophia, Emily or Elizabeth, if its a boy and a girl, were definitely naming the boy Ethan, but we aren't sure about girls," I said.

"How cute, I love Sophia and Elizabeth," Alli said.

"I like Noah," Adam said.

"Jayden is cute," Jenna said.

I nodded my head and went back to eating.

"Are you okay?" Jenna asked.

"What if Eli doesn't tell his parents?" I asked.

They all just looked at us.

"I guess you and him have to have a talk," Adam said. I nodded my head again.

* * *

Wh

Me and Eli were walking through the park. I could tell that Eli was happy and kind of day-dreamy.

"I still can't believe having twins," Eli said. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Me neither," I said.

I wanted to have a nice day, but I just couldn't get my mind off the fact that Eli hadn't told anyone about the pregnancy.

"What's wrong?" Eli asked.

I sighed. I stopped and turned to Eli, grabbing his hands.

"Why haven't you told your parents?" I asked.

"I didn't know you wanted me too," Eli said.

"Of course I do! Your having twins with me, of course I want you tell them," I said.

"I didn't know. If you want me to tell them, I'll them," he said.

I sighed again.

"You have to be able to make some decisions on your own, you can't live your life by what I saw or don't say," I said.

"I know, it's just that your the one that's having the babies, I just want to make sure your happy," Eli said.

This man made me crazy, and I loved him for it. I gave him a big hug.

"I know, and I want you to be happy too," I said.

I pulled back and gave Eli a sweet but short kiss.

"You still have to tell you parents though," I said.

* * *

**So this was the first chapter that Clare talks about baby names! PLEASE don't forget to review, because it makes me feel like ya'll really do care about my stories and like reading them. Also, don't forget that it would help a lot for you guys to tell me what names on the lists you guys don't like, so I can eliminate them.**

**For boy names, Ethan is taking a HUGE lead, with Noah, Jayden, and Mason behind, and Liam, Alexander, Ethan Adam, Dalmazio, Elijah II, Liam Alexander and Jasper taking third place. The names no one seems to really like are Jacob and Michael.**

**For girl names, Sophia, Emily and Elizabeth are ahead, with two people liking each name (as opposed to Ethan, which has about six people liking it), and Isabella, Olivia Ava, Lori and Hannah directly behind them. The names that people don't really seem to care about are Emma, Olivia or Ava on their own, Abigail and Madison.**

**So here are the names to choose from!**

**Girls:**

**Sophia**

**Emma**

**Isabella**

**Olivia**

**Ava**

**Emily**

**Abigail**

**Madison**

**Elizabeth**

**Olivia Ava**

**Lori**

**Hannah **

**Ava Elizabeth (Suggested by SwiftlyFallen4Romance)**

**Camille**

**Coraline**

**Carolina**

**Christina**

**Cali**

**Caroline**

**Cindy**

**Clarissa**

**Constance**

**Catherine**

**Chloe**

**Chelsea**

**Caitlin**

**Carly**

**Christine**

**Camilla**

**Cassandra**

**Candice**

**Charlotte**

**Cora**

**Boys:**

**Jacob**

**Ethan**

**Noah **

**Liam**

**Jayden**

**Michael**

**Alexander**

**Ethan Adam**

**Dalmazio **

**Elijah II **

**Liam Alexander **

**Mason **

**Jasper **

**Ethan Elijah (Suggested by SwiftlyFallen4Romance)**

**Ethan Isiah (Suggested by SwiftlyFallen4Romance)**

**Calvin**

**Christopher**

**Cory**

**Craig**

**Curtis**

**Christian**

**Carlos**

**Carmen**

**Chase**

**Carl**

**Carson**

**Chandler**

**Cameron**

**Caleb**

**Charlie**

**Carter**


End file.
